Seguir em Frente
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Kai x Ray. Ray e Kai são dois estudantes de um colégio interno. Kai é um recém-chegado que não fala com quase ninguém e Ray está curioso, ao mesmo tempo que se apaixona por Kai, mesmo sabendo tão pouco sobre ele. O que esconderá Kai? Oneshot.


**Título: **Seguir em Frente

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Kai e Ray

**Aviso: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Kai x Ray. Ray e Kai são dois estudantes de um colégio interno. Kai é um recém-chegado que não fala com quase ninguém e Ray está curioso, ao mesmo tempo que se apaixona por Kai, mesmo sabendo tão pouco sobre ele. O que esconderá Kai? Oneshot.

**Seguir em Frente**

Chovia abundantemente naquela manhã. Ray tinha-se levantado cedo, para não chegar atrasado à primeira aula. Apressou-se a escovar o cabelo e enrolá-lo na sua habitual trança. Olhou-se ao espelho e sorriu. No Colégio St. Grayd não podia usar as roupas que queria, nem a sua fita com os símbolos de yin e yang que tanto apreciava. Em vez disso, trazia uma pulseira com o pequeno símbolo preto e branco. Como todos os alunos do colégio, tinha um uniforme azul-escuro, com camisa branca e por vezes usava a gravata do colégio, também ela azul.

Ray saiu da casa de banho para o quarto. St. Grayd era um óptimo colégio, moderno e da melhor qualidade. Todos os quartos eram para duas pessoas e todos tinham uma casa de banho privativa. Ray caminhou até à sua cama, no lado direito do quarto e pegou na mochila, que tinha deixado lá pousada. O quarto era simples, com paredes brancas, duas janelas grandes, perto de cada uma das duas camas, uma em cada lado do quarto, cada uma com uma mesa-de-cabeceira. Havia duas escrivaninhas no quarto, com dois guarda-roupas também. Ray tinha ocupado o lado direito, que apresentava a secretária cheia de livros e também com um computador portátil e um poster de uma paisagem verdejante na parede por cima da sua cama. O lado esquerdo do quarto apresentava-se mais arrumado e com menos coisas.

Olhando para o outro lado do quarto, Ray viu que o seu companheiro de quarto, Kai Hiwatari, ainda dormia profundamente, pois só teria aulas de tarde. Kai passara a noite a tossir, mas agora que adormecera, parecia melhor. Ray suspirou, abanando a cabeça. Estava naquele colégio há dois anos e Kai há apenas dois meses e meio. Quando Kai chegara para ser o seu companheiro de quarto, Ray tentara que fossem próximos, mas não tinha conseguido grande sucesso. Kai era bastante fechado e não gostava de falar. No início não dirigia a palavra a Ray, mas a pouco e pouco, Ray conseguiu que Kai trocasse algumas palavras com ele. Mesmo assim, Kai continuava reservado e Ray sabia muito pouco sobre ele.

Quando Ray saiu do quarto, de mochila às costas, continuava pensativo sobre Kai. O mistério em torno de Kai atraía-o e deixava-o bastante curioso. Esconderia Kai alguma coisa ou seria apenas tímido? Ray não sabia, mas não ia deixar de tentar falar com Kai. Há menos de um mês, Ray tinha descoberto que estava apaixonado pelo outro rapaz e tinha ficado surpreendido com isso.

"_Claro que eu passei imenso tempo a pensar no Kai, como teria sido a vida dele, porque é que ele é assim, na face dele e na maneira como o uniforme lhe ficava. Pensei em tudo, muitas vezes. Devia ter desconfiado que o meu interesse era mais do que apenas curiosidade." pensou Ray, caminhando para a sua sala de aula. "Mas agora já sei o que sinto. Cada vez que ele me olha directamente, o que não acontece assim tantas vezes, não consigo evitar corar e tenho logo de desviar o olhar, o que não está a ajudar muito para nos tornarmos mais próximos."_

Ray atravessou o pátio da escola, sempre por baixo do alpendre para não se molhar. Encontrou alguns outros colegas e acenou-lhes, mas preferiu continuar a caminhar sozinho, sempre pensativo.

"_Gostava de saber mais sobre o Kai, mas ele fecha-se como uma concha e não lhe consegui arrancar nada sobre a sua vida ou a sua família. Não o posso forçar a falar comigo, claro, mas na verdade ele não fala com ninguém. Não é natural. Ele devia falar com alguém, ter amigos, desabafar… enfim, no início ele nem falava comigo e agora já diz algumas coisas. Poucas, mas algumas. Talvez com o tempo o comportamento dele mude."_

Ray tomou rapidamente o pequeno-almoço no refeitório e de seguida dirigiu-se à sala de aulas. A manhã passou rapidamente. Quando Ray saiu da sua última aula, era uma e meia da tarde. Foi directamente ao refeitório, onde almoçou com os seus amigos Tyson e Max e depois voltou para o seu quarto. Ficou surpreendido quando, ao entrar, viu que Kai estava sentado na sua cama, já vestido com o uniforme, mas com um lenço na mão. Estava mais pálido do que o habitual.

"Kai, o que é que ainda estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar já nas tuas aulas?" perguntou Ray, aproximando-se e pelo caminho deixando a sua mochila em cima de uma cadeira.

Kai não lhe respondeu, mas tossiu e espirrou, assoando-se de seguida. Ray pôs-se em frente a Kai.

"Não pareces bem. Estás doente?" perguntou Ray, preocupado.

"O que é que te parece?" perguntou Kai, friamente, encarando Ray.

"Já percebi que estás realmente doente. Não precisas de ser arrogante, Kai. Estou preocupado contigo."

"Não preciso que te preocupes." disse Kai, desviando o olhar. "Vou ficar por aqui hoje e hei-de recuperar logo, se conseguir estar em sossego."

Ray percebeu a indirecta e encolheu os ombros.

"Como queiras. Mas eu também vou ficar por aqui esta tarde, por isso se precisares de alguma coisa, é só pedires. De qualquer maneira, acho que devias ir à enfermaria para te darem alguns medicamentos." disse Ray.

Kai resmungou qualquer coisa, mas uns minutos depois levantou-se e saiu. Ray suspirou e começou a fazer os trabalhos de casa que os professores tinham requisitado nas aulas desse dia.

"_O Kai é teimoso e por vezes até parece hostil, mas não é má pessoa. Deve ter aceitado o meu conselho e ido à enfermaria. Enfim, o Kai nunca me ofendeu realmente, nem nada do género. É apenas rude por vezes, mas também houve algumas vezes em que me ajudou nos trabalhos de casa, quando tive dúvidas. Também já o vi uma vez a mimar um gato que tinha saltado o muro do colégio. O Kai estava muito carinhoso com ele. Bastante diferente do que mostra todos os dias. Claro que não chegou a saber que eu o vira, mas alguém que é carinhoso para com os animais, não pode ser má pessoa. Eu não me apaixonaria por uma má pessoa… ou apaixonaria? Na verdade, não sei nada sobre ele…"_

Algum tempo depois, Kai regressou ao quarto, trazendo um medicamento consigo. Tomou-o, mas continuou a tossir e a espirrar bastantes vezes. As horas passaram e Kai não quis sair para ir jantar ao refeitório. Ray foi jantar e depois quando voltou ao quarto trazia consigo pão, uma caixa com massa e carne e um saco com um prato e talheres.

"Pedi a uma das cozinheiras para poder trazer alguma comida para ti." disse Ray. "Tens de te alimentar."

"Não precisava que me trouxesses comida." disse Kai, tossindo levemente.

Ray pousou a caixa, o pão e o saco em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira de Kai e encarou-o.

"Kai, vamos lá ver uma coisa. Eu estou a ser simpático em trazer-te a comida e preocupo-me contigo. O mínimo que tu podias fazer seria agradecer-me, em vez de estares sempre a resmungar." disse Ray, aborrecido. "Agora fazes o favor de comer, sem voltares a resmungar, senão eu vou chatear-me a sério e não me queres ver aborrecido, garanto-te."

Kai pestanejou duas vezes e depois acenou afirmativamente, pegando no saco e tirando de lá o prato e os talheres e de seguida abrindo a caixa e pondo a massa com carne no prato. Ray observou enquanto Kai comia. Depois de Kai ter comido tudo, Ray foi até à casa de banho e deu uma lavagem no prato e na caixa, colocando tudo de volta no saco.

"Ainda bem que comeste tudo sem resmungares, Kai. Eu vou ao refeitório deixar lá isto, mas volto de seguida. Até já."

Ray saiu do quarto, enquanto Kai se recostava na sua almofada. Tossiu algumas vezes e olhou para o seu relógio.

"_Ainda não posso tomar outro comprimido. Não passou tempo suficiente desde que tomei o último. Mas parece que não estou a melhorar nada. E o Ray, sempre por aqui… preocupado comigo. Não devia fazê-lo. Devia deixar-me sozinho e não estar a mostrar-se preocupado. Não quero que se aproxime de mim. Ninguém deve aproximar-se de mim." pensou Kai._

Poucos minutos depois, Ray regressou ao quarto e dedicou-se a ler um livro. Kai continuou a tossir e a espirrar. Ray acabou por deixar o seu livro de lado e foi à sua secretária. Tirou de lá um pequeno saquinho e de seguida saiu porta fora. Kai viu-o sair e ficou curioso. Ray caminhou até à pequena cozinha que havia no dormitório. Não era mais que uma divisão com um fogão, um lava loiça, um frigorifico, um micro-ondas e armários com loiça e talheres, apenas para uma eventualidade, já que nenhum aluno tinha de cozinhar, pois todas as refeições se realizavam no refeitório.

Quando Ray regressou ao quarto, trazia consigo uma chávena de chá fumegante. Aproximou-se da cama de Kai e estendeu-lhe a chávena. Kai franziu o sobrolho.

"O que é isso?" perguntou ele, desconfiado.

"É apenas um chá, Kai. Vai ajudar-te nessa tua constipação." disse Ray. "Vá, pega lá na chávena."

Kai pegou na chávena, parecendo ainda desconfiado.

"Bebe o chá, Kai. Vai fazer-te bem. Já que o remédio parece não ter funcionado, isto vai funcionar com toda a certeza." disse Ray. "O meu pai tomava-o quando se constipava e ficava logo bom de seguida."

"Eu nem sei como é que fiquei constipado. Estou habituado ao frio e mesmo assim…" murmurou Kai.

Kai deu um gole no chá e de seguida afastou a chávena, com uma careta.

"Isto é horrível!" exclamou ele.

"Nunca disse que o chá era doce. Sim, é um pouco amargo, mas garanto-te que resulta. Bebe-o e vais ficar melhor. Eu já bebi uma vez e resultou e como te disse o meu pai bebeu o chá várias vezes e resultou sempre."

"Ai sim? O chá é horrível. Tens a certeza que o chá não matou o teu pai?"

"O chá não o matou, não. Morreu na queda de um avião. Morreram ele e a minha mãe também." disse Ray.

Kai ficou subitamente alarmado.

"Eu… não sabia. Desculpa." disse Kai, bebendo de seguida o chá todo de uma vez e depois pousando a chávena na sua mesa de cabeceira. "Desculpa… quando eu disse que o chá tinha matado o teu pai… foi estúpido. Eu não sabia…"

"Não tens de pedir desculpa. Realmente, não sabias." disse Ray, sentando-se na borda da cama de Kai. "Não sabias, porque praticamente não falamos. Não queres ter contacto comigo, nem com ninguém. Gostava que nos pudéssemos conhecer melhor, mas tu não deixas."

"Eu tenho as minhas razões…"

"Quais? Que razões são essas que te levam a isolar-te das outras pessoas?" perguntou Ray. "Conta-me."

"Não, nem pensar." disse Kai, abanando a cabeça. "Não vou contar-te nada. É melhor que te mantenhas afastado de mim."

"Mas porquê? Não gostas de mim? Achas-me chato, aborrecido, estúpido? Diz-me!"

"Não és nada disso. Tens sido muito simpático, mas não posso…"

Ray levantou-se, aborrecido.

"Não percebo. Não me queres contar porque te afastas das pessoas. É segredo? Eu não contaria a ninguém. Só queria perceber…"

"Se te contasse, irias querer, definitivamente, afastar-te de mim." disse Kai. "Por isso, não vou contar. Mais vale ficarmos assim…"

"Nada do que me pudesses contar me iria fazer afastar-me de ti. Confia em mim. Eu prometo que não me afastarei de ti. Não te conheço bem, mas sei que não és má pessoa, Kai." disse Ray.

Kai soltou uma gargalhada. Mas não era uma gargalhada alegre, mas sim cheia de mágoa.

"Eu, boa pessoa? Realmente não me conheces. Não sou boa pessoa, Ray…"

"Conta-me, Kai. Por favor." pediu Ray, encarando Kai.

Kai respirou fundo, tossindo novamente. Depois abanou a cabeça em assentimento.

"Ray, tu não te queres dar com um assassino, pois não?" perguntou ele.

Ray abriu a boca de espanto e depois fechou-a de seguida. Não desviou o olhar dos olhos de Kai. Quando abriu a boca da segunda vez, tinha já algo para dizer.

"Um assassino, Kai? Mataste alguém? Não me pareces um assassino." disse Ray, sentando-se novamente na borda da cama de Kai. "O que se passou afinal?"

"Vais continuar a querer ouvir-me, depois de te dizer que sou um assassino?" perguntou Kai, surpreendido.

"Não me contaste nada ainda. Porque é que dizes que és um assassino? Quero perceber. Eu disse que não me ia afastar, Kai. Conta-me."

Kai suspirou e começou a falar novamente.

"Tudo se passou há um ano atrás… e eu não devia contar isto a ninguém. De facto, desde que aconteceu, só contei ao meu avô. Se agora for preso… é o que mereço. Há um ano atrás, vivia eu ainda na Rússia, com os meus pais, o meu avô e o meu irmão mais novo. Era Domingo e fomos sair, eu, o meu irmão e os meus pais. Queríamos apenas dar uma volta. Eu ainda não tinha idade para conduzir, mas o meu pai deixou-me… O dia parecia estar bom, mas no dia anterior tinha nevado. Eu sabia que tinha de ter cuidado. Mas numa curva… devia ter travado mais… devia ter ido mais devagar. Havia gelo na estrada… por causa da velocidade, derrapámos e o carro foi atirado por um penhasco abaixo. Só eu sobrevivi."

"Oh, Kai…"

"Por isso, eu sou um assassino, Ray. Matei a minha família. Só sobrou o meu avô. Quando recuperei a consciência, ainda estava dentro do carro. Tinha-se virado. Consegui sair. Percebi que os meus pais e o meu irmão estavam mortos. Não os consegui acordar… e liguei ao meu avô. Ele é muito rico. Enviou homens para o local. Foi tudo encenado de seguida. Um acidente fatal de um penhasco. No inquérito judicial, foi omitido o facto de que eu estava no carro e ia a conduzir. O meu avô manipulou os factos e comprou quem teve de comprar. Escapei à justiça, mas desde aí que o meu avô não me perdoa. Não me perdoo a mim mesmo… e o meu avô tem-me mantido longe dele. E agora, há dois meses e meio enviou-me para aqui, para ainda mais longe, onde não tenho mesmo qualquer contacto com ele."

Kai parou para respirar, enquanto Ray permanecia atento.

"E é isto, Ray. Sou um mentiroso, um assassino. Matei a minha família, escapei impune… e aqui estou eu. Não quero aproximar-me de ninguém, porque não quero que mais ninguém se magoe por minha causa. E agora, podes fazer o que quiseres. Podes pedir para mudar de quarto, para não estares ao pé de mim, podes insultar-me, podes contar a verdade à polícia. Faz o que quiseres. Já não me importa."

Kai calou-se, incapaz de olhar Ray olhos nos olhos. Por seu lado, Ray agarrou-lhe nas mãos.

"Ouve, Kai. Eu disse que não me ia afastar e não vou." disse Ray, numa voz calma. "Tu não és um assassino. O que se passou foi um acidente. Tu não querias que nada daquilo acontecesse, obviamente. Foi uma tragédia, mas não é culpa tua."

"É sim. É culpa minha. Ainda por cima, não paguei pelo que fiz." disse Kai, olhando agora para Ray.

"A justiça teria reconhecido a situação como um acidente… pelo menos, é o que penso. Mas não merecias sofrer consequências de algo que não provocaste de propósito. Além disso Kai, o que te aconteceu depois do acidente e o que continua a acontecer, é muito pior do que qualquer consequência da justiça. Kai, tu estás a culpar-te do que aconteceu à tua família, a afastares-te das pessoas. Estás a fazer mal a ti próprio."

"Não há maneira de me perdoar. Não o posso fazer." disse Kai. "Não tenho perdão."

"Os teus pais e o teu irmão não iriam querer ver-te assim. Kai, é preciso perdoar e tentar seguir em frente. Eu disse-te que os meus pais morreram num acidente de avião. É a verdade. Mas o piloto do avião e algumas outras pessoas sobreviveram. Provou-se que a queda do avião se deveu a uma falha eléctrica, porque o piloto se enganou e fez um desvio para uma zona de tempestade. Como resultado, muita gente morreu, incluindo os meus pais."

"E o que sentiste? Não sentiste ódio do piloto?"

"Sim, senti. Como é que ele podia ter feito aquele erro? Causara a morte aos meus pais. Foi julgado e condenado. Mas agora já passou algum tempo e já vejo as coisas de maneira diferente. Não posso esquecer o que aconteceu, mas não vale a pena odiar o piloto. É apenas um homem que cometeu um erro. Faço ideia como ele não se sentirá. Tal como tu, a culpar-se. Já é um castigo muito mau. Ele foi preso, por um tempo, mas isso não me deixou feliz, nem aliviado. Não trouxe os meus pais de volta, nem nenhuma das pessoas que morreram. Kai, eu tive de seguir em frente e tens de fazer o mesmo. Sei que as circunstâncias são bastante diferentes, mas não podes continuar a fazer isto a ti próprio."

Kai não disse nada e Ray largou-lhe as mãos.

"Eu vou estar aqui, Kai. Se quiseres desabafar, fá-lo comigo. Eu vou ouvir-te, sempre. O tempo ajuda muito. A morte dos teus pais e do teu irmão ainda é recente, mas com o passar do tempo, tudo vai melhorar, vais ver."

"Não sei como." disse Kai.

"Tens de tentar ter uma vida normal. Se te afastas de todos e continuas a reviver o que se passou, nunca irás melhorar. Assim não conseguirás ter uma vida normal. Eu acredito em ti, Kai. És boa pessoa, eu sei."

"Não tenho nada porque lutar." disse Kai. "Mais valia morrer de uma vez. Devia ter morrido naquele dia. Devia ter sido só eu a morrer ou ter morrido com todos eles…"

Ray aproximou-se mais de Kai e de seguida beijou-o. Kai arregalou os olhos, surpreendido, mas não se afastou. Segundos depois, Ray recuou, encarando Kai.

"Eu acredito em ti. Eu vou lutar por ti, para teres uma vida normal, Kai." disse Ray, confiante. "Não vou desistir de ti."

Ray caminhou até ao seu lado do quarto, deixando Kai pensativo. Pouco depois, Ray deitou-se e as luzes do quarto foram apagadas. Kai enroscou-se nos seus lençóis.

"_O Ray ouviu-me, não me abandonou, tentou consolar-me e beijou-me." pensou Kai. "Ele é diferente de todas as pessoas que já conheci. Não me julgou. O que devo fazer? Não posso esquecer o que fiz. Foi muito grave. Mas… na realidade não quero continuar a viver assim. Tenho de tentar mudar. Com a ajuda do Ray… talvez? Ray…"_

Nessa noite, Kai dormiu pacificamente, como já há muito tempo não acontecia. Desabafar com Ray tinha-o aliviado e o chá que Ray lhe dera tivera o seu efeito, pois Kai deixara de estar constipado alguns minutos depois de o ter tomado.

**Seguir em Frente**

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Kai sentia-se melhor, mas foi com estranheza que falou com Ray nesse dia. Primeiro, porque queria realmente falar com ele e segundo pois a memória do beijo que Ray lhe dera na noite anterior ainda estava bem presente no seu espírito.

"Porque é que me beijaste ontem?" perguntou Kai. "Tentaste consolar-me e dar-me coragem, mas não precisavas de me ter beijado."

"Desculpa se te beijei contra a tua vontade, mas era realmente o que eu queria fazer e foi mesmo o que fiz. Beijei-te e pronto." respondeu Ray.

"Mas porquê? Porque me quiseste beijar?"

"Porque… estou apaixonado por ti, Kai. É essa a verdade."

"Mas mal me conheces." disse Kai. "Como é que podes estar apaixonado por mim?"

"É difícil de explicar. Nem eu próprio sei bem o que te dizer. Mas eu sabia que eras boa pessoa e pensei muitas vezes em ti, até que me apercebi que gostava mesmo de ti. Talvez tenha sido a aura de mistério à tua volta que me fez ficar interessado."

"Essa aura desapareceu, Ray. Já sabes o que eu escondia."

"Mas continuo a sentir o mesmo, Kai." disse Ray. "Mas eu não falarei mais disso, se não quiseres. Desculpa se fui precipitado a beijar-te. Nem deves querer nada comigo e eu não costumo ser assim precipitado. Eu vou tentar esquecer o que sinto por ti, para ficarmos só pela amizade."

"E se eu não quiser isso?" perguntou Kai. "E se eu quiser realmente… mais?"

Ray ficou surpreendido, mas sorriu de seguida.

"Tu estás a dizer que queres ter algo comigo, Kai?"

"Eu não sei o que sinto, Ray. Mas foste a pessoa com quem tive mais proximidade neste último ano. Estar a falar contigo, agora, já é um alívio para mim e… algo bom. Não é um sacrifício como tem sido todo este último ano… acho que tu me fazes bem." respondeu Kai. "Se tiveres um pouco de paciência comigo…"

Ray aproximou-se de Kai e abraçou-o.

"Eu vou estar sempre aqui. Prometo, Kai." disse Ray, quebrando o abraço de seguida. "E eu sei esperar pelo que quero."

Kai sorriu ligeiramente.

"Nunca te tinha visto sorrir, Kai."

"Deixei de ter razão para isso, mas acho que agora voltei a ter uma razão." respondeu Kai.

"Óptimo. Então vá, despacha-te para irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço." disse Ray. "Temos aulas de manhã, os dois. E hoje já pareces bastante melhor."

"Tenho de admitir que aquele chá horrível resultou perfeitamente. Já não me sinto doente, nem com o nariz a pingar." disse Kai.

Pouco depois, ele e Ray estavam a sair do seu quarto. Dirigiram-se ao refeitório, onde começaram a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tyson e Max vieram sentar-se perto deles.

"Que surpresa ver-te a tomares o pequeno-almoço com alguém, Kai." disse Max. "Normalmente tomas sempre o pequeno-almoço sozinho, sentado na mesa do canto."

"É verdade." concordou Tyson.

"O Kai agora vai deixar de fazer refeições sozinho, não é verdade, Kai?" perguntou Ray, olhando para o companheiro de quarto.

"Sim, é verdade." respondeu Kai. "Eu… estava num período de adaptação e queria estar sozinho."

"Claro. Ser o aluno novo de um colégio que não se conhece bem é algo difícil." disse Max. "Nós compreendemos. Mas esperamos que agora passes mais tempo connosco."

"E nos fales de ti. Não sabemos nada." disse Tyson. "De onde é que vens?"

"Da Rússia." respondeu Kai, dando uma dentada numa torrada.

"Estou a ver. A Rússia é um país bastante frio, não é? Não ia gostar muito de lá viver." disse Max.

Tyson fez mais algumas perguntas a Kai, que respondeu o melhor que pôde. Ray ficou satisfeito por o ver tão cooperativo, apesar de responder com alguma cautela. Depois do pequeno-almoço, Ray e Kai separaram-se e foram cada um para as suas aulas. Como tinham horários diferentes, só se voltaram a encontrar às seis e meia da tarde, quando Ray regressou ao quarto que partilhavam. Kai já lá estava, acabado de chegar também.

"Correram bem as aulas, Kai?" perguntou Ray.

"Correram normalmente." respondeu Kai, vagamente.

"Fiquei contente, ao pequeno-almoço, por teres falado com o Max e o Tyson. Eles são boas pessoas e muito divertidos. Vais gostar de conviver com eles, tenho a certeza." disse Ray, sorrindo.

"Ray, acho que estou a ser egoísta." disse Kai.

"O quê? Do que é que estás a falar?" perguntou Ray, confuso.

"Quero-te perto de mim e estou a ser egoísta por isso."

"Kai, o que se passa agora? Não estás a ser egoísta. Eu estou perto de ti porque quero e de qualquer maneira, mesmo que não nos estivéssemos a dar bem, estávamos perto por sermos companheiros de quarto."

"Estou a ser egoísta porque tu estás interessado em mim e eu estou a deixar-te sonhar com a ideia de nós os dois juntos. Mas não devo fazer isso, Ray. Tu mereces muito melhor que eu."

Ray ficou subitamente zangado, cerrando os punhos.

"Não te atrevas a dizer isso outra vez, Kai!" exclamou ele, bufando. "Já te disse que o que aconteceu foi um acidente. Tens de superar isso. Não és menos que ninguém pelo que te aconteceu. E é a ti que eu quero e mais ninguém."

Kai suspirou.

"Desculpa…"

"Não peças desculpa, Kai. Reage, se fazes favor. Tens de lidar com o que aconteceu e seguires em frente. Hoje de manhã sorriste e disseste que agora já tinhas um motivo para o fazeres. Afinal, o que disseste era mentira?"

"Não. Não era." disse Kai. "Mas eu sou assim, Ray."

"E eu também sou como sou. Muito teimoso, por sinal." disse Ray. "Não vou desistir de ti, Kai. E agora, tenho uma dúvida num trabalho que um dos professores mandou fazer e preciso da tua ajuda."

Kai acenou afirmativamente e os dois foram estudar.

"_Tenho de ultrapassar o que aconteceu. Tenho mesmo." pensou Kai, olhando para Ray. "Já perdi a minha família… e não quero agora perder outra pessoa especial."_

**Seguir em Frente**

Passaram-se dois meses rapidamente. Quando Ray acordou nessa manhã, o sol brilhava intensamente no céu. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Era Sábado e não tinha forçosamente de se levantar cedo, mas seria boa ideia se quisesse ter um pequeno-almoço decente à sua espera quando chegasse ao refeitório. Depois das onze da manhã, já só havia pão e leite para comer e nada mais. Porém, os pensamentos sobre o pequeno-almoço foram deixados de lado quando Ray se virou para o outro lado e olhou para a face de Kai, dormindo pacificamente.

Desde que Ray finalmente conquistara a confiança de Kai, os dois tinham-se aproximado bastante. Kai tentara integrar-se o mais possível na escola, começando a falar mais com as pessoas, sempre com Ray a incentivá-lo. Numa noite em que Kai se sentia particularmente em baixo, Ray tinha tentado consolá-lo e os dois tinham-se beijado várias vezes, acabando por adormecer os dois abraçados um ao outro. A partir daí, tornaram-se ainda mais inseparáveis e os sentimentos de ambos acabaram por se aprofundar. Agora dormiam sempre juntos, mas sem que ninguém soubesse. Se algum responsável do colégio descobrisse, isso iria ter consequências graves para ambos, pois o colégio tinha normas restritas e também bastante e retrógradas.

Ray levantou-se lentamente da cama, indo até à casa de banho. Quando regressou ao quarto, Kai continuava a dormir profundamente. Ray hesitou, pensativo. Deveria acordar o namorado? Acabou por decidir que poderia deixar Kai dormir mais um pouco e decidiu estudar por alguns minutos. Pouco depois, enquanto Ray estava a fazer alguns exercícios de matemática, sentado à secretária, Kai despertou. Sentou-se na cama e bocejou, olhando de seguida para Ray.

"Já estás acordado?" perguntou Kai, ainda sonolento.

"O que é que te parece?" perguntou Ray, sorrindo. "Já acordei há alguns minutos e aproveitei para estudar um pouco."

"É Sábado, Ray. Deixa os estudos e volta aqui para a cama."

Ray sorriu-lhe e pousou o livro em cima da secretária, regressando de seguida à cama e sentando-se ao lado de Kai.

"Queres dormir mais um pouco?" perguntou Ray.

"Na realidade, não. Só quero estar sossegado, contigo ao pé de mim." disse Kai, puxando Ray para si. "Só isso."

Ray acenou afirmativamente e os dois ficaram abraçados durante vários minutos, sem dizerem nada. Não precisavam de falar para se entenderem. Ray sabia que, por vezes, Kai gostava de ficar calado, pensando, e respeitava isso. Kai estava a tentar lidar com a sua perda e com a culpa que sentia. Não era fácil, mas Ray era testemunha do esforço que Kai estava a fazer.

Quando Ray e Kai saíram do quarto, já vestidos com os uniformes da escola, eram quase onze da manhã. Tinham-se demorado, pois já nenhum queria sair da cama e ainda tiveram de tomar banho e se arranjarem. Ao chegarem ao refeitório, viram que estava quase deserto. A maioria dos estudantes levantava-se cedo e ia aproveitar o dia ou então a maioria dos restantes só se levantaria por volta do meio-dia. Ray e Kai foram buscar a sua comida para o pequeno-almoço e acabaram por se sentar na mesma mesa de Max e Tyson, que estavam também a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Então, o que é que vão fazer hoje?" perguntou Max.

"Ainda não sabemos." respondeu Ray, encolhendo os ombros. "Não temos nada de especifico para fazer. Talvez estudar um pouco e de resto, descansar."

"Eu e o Max tínhamos combinado ir sair e dar uma volta pela cidade." disse Tyson, terminando de engolir a torrada que estivera a comer. "Porque é que tu e o Kai não vêm connosco?"

O colégio proibia a saída dos alunos durante os dias de semana, mas nos fins-de-semana, caso tivessem autorização dos encarregados de educação, poderiam sair do colégio e andar pela cidade. Muitos alunos aproveitavam o fim-de-semana para irem passear, fazer compras, ir ao cinema e para fazerem todo o tipo de actividades que não podiam fazer nos dias de semana. Além disso, para saírem da escola os alunos teriam de usar as suas próprias roupas e não os uniformes, pelo que todos os alunos tinham algumas roupas nos seus guarda-fatos, apenas para as ocasiões em que saíam da escola.

"O que achas, Kai?" perguntou Ray, olhando para o namorado. "Seria divertido irmos sair com o Max e o Tyson. Nunca te tenho visto a sair em nenhum fim-de-semana, desde que entraste no colégio."

"Pois não, porque não posso." disse Kai. "O meu avô não deu autorização para eu poder sair do colégio. Quer-me sempre aqui preso. Provavelmente mereço isso…"

"Porque é que dizes isso, Kai?" perguntou Tyson, curioso.

"Ele e o avô zangaram-se, mas não foi nada de especial." mentiu Ray, rapidamente.

Kai não tinha contado a mais ninguém sobre o que se tinha passado consigo e a sua família e Ray achava que era melhor assim. Se mais pessoas soubessem, começariam a falar demais e acabariam por magoar Kai, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Mas eu não sabia que o teu avô não te tinha dado autorização para saíres do colégio." disse Ray, olhando para Kai. "É pena."

"Tu podes ir com eles." sugeriu Kai.

"Eu? Ah, não, eu fico contigo." disse Ray.

Max e Tyson entreolharam-se e sorriram.

"Nós gostávamos que vocês fossem os dois, mas claro que assim não é possível. Se não queres vir para não deixares o Kai sozinho, por nós não tem problema." disse Max.

"De certeza que se vão dedicar os dois a actividades… mais interessantes, não é verdade?" perguntou Tyson, de modo provocante.

Ray e Kai coraram imenso e depois Kai acabou por começar a tossir, fazendo Max e Tyson rirem-se bastante. Ray e Kai não lhes tinham dito que estavam a namorar, mas Tyson e Max tinham acabado por descobrir por si próprios, pela preocupação de Ray com Kai, a maneira como falavam um com o outro e como se olhavam também.

"Se mudares de ideia, é só vires ter connosco ao nosso quarto." disse Max. "Vamos sair por volta das três da tarde. Até lá, podes sempre ir ter connosco."

"Depois não sabemos bem onde vamos." disse Tyson. "Talvez ao novo centro comercial que abriu. Ouvi dizer que tem lá imensos restaurantes. A comida deve ser óptima."

"Lá estás tu outra vez a pensar em comida, Tyson. Acabaste de tomar o pequeno-almoço agora." disse Max, de modo reprovador.

"Obrigado pela oferta rapazes, mas eu acho que fico mesmo com o Kai. Vamos… estudar os dois." disse Ray.

"Estudar? Eu chamava-lhe outra coisa." disse Tyson, rindo-se novamente.

Quando Kai e Ray regressaram ao seu quarto, Kai ainda vinha um pouco embaraçado.

"O Tyson estava sempre a lançar piadas sobre nós. Sabe que estamos juntos…"

"Mas não te preocupes que nem ele, nem o Max irão contar a ninguém, tenho a certeza." disse Ray. "E o Tyson estava apenas a tentar meter-se connosco, mas não diz as coisas com má intenção."

"Eu sei."

"Kai, porque é que foste dizer que tu merecias estar aqui fechado? Isso não é verdade. Não mereces. O teu avô não tem o direito de te prender aqui, para não saíres." disse Ray.

"Eu não me importo de não ir à cidade." disse Kai. "Afinal, talvez eu tivesse ido para uma verdadeira prisão se tudo tivesse sido exposto à polícia. Por isso, é mais fácil estar nesta prisão com mordomias e com a tua companhia, Ray. És tu que me manténs são aqui."

Ray aproximou-se e beijou o namorado. Depois de alguns segundos, afastou-se.

"Eu vou estar sempre aqui, Kai." disse Ray. "E então, o que é que vamos fazer esta tarde?"

"Na minha opinião, acho que devias ir sair com o Max e o Tyson." disse Kai.

"Mas Kai…"

"Tu não tens saído em nenhum fim-de-semana também. Mas tu podes sair e deves fazê-lo. Tens de te divertir." disse Kai. "Não posso ser egoísta e querer que estejas sempre aqui ao pé de mim."

"Mas eu quero ficar aqui, Kai. Não é nenhum sacrifício para mim."

Kai ficou pensativo. Sabia que Ray não estava a mentir, mas queria que ele se divertisse.

"Ray, eu quero ficar sozinho esta tarde, para pensar." disse Kai. "É bom para mim e assim tu podes ir com o Max e o Tyson."

"Mas…"

"Podes trazer-me alguma coisa da cidade. Já não leio um livro novo há imenso tempo. Porque é que não vais e me compras um livro para eu ler? Dou-te o dinheiro e fazes-me esse favor, sim?"

Ray cruzou os braços, enquanto Kai olhava para ele. Depois, acabou por suspirar.

"Eu estou a ver o que estás a fazer, Kai, mas pronto, está bem. Vou fazer como queres e hei-de escolher um óptimo livro." disse Ray.

Kai sorriu-lhe.

"Obrigado, Ray."

"Já agora, isto é mesmo para eu me divertir na cidade com o Max e o Tyson, certo? Não vais aproveitar enquanto eu estou fora para te ires encontrar com outro rapaz, pois não?"

"Claro que não." respondeu Kai, rindo-se. "Nunca faria isso."

"Acho bem. Não te vou partilhar com ninguém, Kai."

"Estás muito possessivo, Ray." disse Kai, agarrando o namorado pela cintura. "Gosto disso."

De seguida, os dois beijaram-se novamente.

**Seguir em Frente**

Eram quase três da tarde quando Ray se preparava para sair do quarto.

"Vou comprar-te um óptimo livro." disse Ray. "E agora que ficas sozinho, por favor não fiques deprimido, Kai. Acho bem que tires um tempo para pensar, mas não quero voltar e ver-te triste."

"Não te preocupes, Ray." disse Kai. "Está tudo bem. Quando voltares, estarei aqui à tua espera com um sorriso. Prometo."

"Assim fico mais descansado." disse Ray. "Tenho de ir. Até logo."

Ray deu um beijo rápido a Kai e saiu do quarto. Kai decidiu tentar estudar um pouco para passar o tempo. Escolheu um dos livros da escola e deitou-se em cima da cama, a lê-lo. Porém, começou a ficar com sono e pouco depois tinha adormecido profundamente. Os seus sonhos foram dispersos. Sonhou com o colégio e com as aulas, depois sonhou com Ray e de seguida sonhou com o acidente de carro. Acordou sobressaltado. Suava bastante. Sentou-se na cama, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

"_Foi apenas um sonho. Aliás, um pesadelo." pensou Kai. "Tenho de me acalmar."_

Kai permaneceu na mesma posição durante vários minutos. Doía-lhe bastante a cabeça. Fechou os olhos e a dor pareceu ficar ligeiramente menor. Voltou a abri-los e pestanejou várias vezes, perplexo. À sua frente, em formas difusas, conseguia ver as formas dos seus pais e do seu irmão mais novo.

"Estou a alucinar?" perguntou Kai, confuso. "Claro que estou. Vocês estão mortos."

"Sim, querido, já não fazemos parte do teu mundo." disse a mãe de Kai. "Mas estaremos sempre a olhar por ti."

"Porquê? Porque é que haveriam de estar a olhar por mim? A culpa da vossa morte é minha. Toda minha."

"Foi um acidente." disse o irmão de Kai. "Ninguém podia prever o que ia acontecer."

"Se fosse eu a conduzir, aconteceria o mesmo, porque o problema foi a neve na estrada e não a tua condução. Kai, queremos que sigas em frente. Não nos esqueças, mas por favor, não te culpes mais." pediu o pai de Kai. "Tens de ser feliz."

Kai abanou a cabeça.

"Vocês são apenas alucinações da minha cabeça." disse Kai.

"Não, não somos, mas podes achar o que quiseres. Amamos-te muito, Kai. Mas viemos aqui porque queremos impedir que percas a pessoa que te está a fazer viver de novo." disse a mãe de Kai.

"O que queres dizer, mãe?"

"O Ray está em perigo." respondeu o pai de Kai. "Se não fizeres nada, ele vai morrer."

"Não!" exclamou Kai. "O Ray não pode morrer."

"Ele está agora no centro comercial com os amigos. No centro comercial LaVerne. Mas daqui a quarenta minutos, entrarão na livraria do centro comercial. Cinco minutos depois, sairão de lá. Um assaltante estará a assaltar a loja ao lado. É apanhado e tem uma pistola. Dispara ao sair da loja e depois dispara novamente. A segunda bala será uma bala perdida. Ela acerta no Ray e ele não sobreviverá."

"Não pode ser. Não!" exclamou Kai.

"Mas tu podes impedir isso. Tens de mudar algo para que isso não aconteça." disse o irmão de Kai. "Kai, faz alguma coisa."

"Estaremos a olhar por ti. Salva a pessoa especial para ti." pediu a mãe de Kai.

Kai acenou afirmativamente. No momento seguinte, a mãe de Kai estendeu-lhe a mão e uma pétala de rosa voou pelo ar. Depois houve um clarão e Kai fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, estava deitado em cima da cama e sentia-se bastante sonolento. Levantou-se.

"Foi um sonho?" perguntou ele a si próprio. "Mas parecia real… eu… sinto que foi real."

Ao olhar para o chão, Kai viu a pétala de rosa e arregalou os olhos.

"Não pode ser… então… eu tenho de salvar o Ray!"

No momento seguinte, Kai estava a sair do quarto a correr. Quase chocou com alguns alunos que estavam no corredor do dormitório. Os seus pensamentos eram caóticos, mas sempre com o objectivo de conseguir salvar Ray.

"_Como é que posso sair do colégio? Temos um segurança à porta e não me vai deixar sair sem autorização. Não vai acreditar se lhe disser a verdade. Tenho de arranjar maneira de sair daqui!"_

Saindo para fora do dormitório, Kai lembrou-se de que perto de uma das paredes do muro da escola havia uma grande árvore e teve uma ideia. Correu para lá e subiu à árvore o mais rápido que pôde. A árvore era maior que o muro, pelo que empoleirando-se em cima dos ramos, Kai conseguiu saltar para cima do muro da escola e depois conseguiu saltar para o outro lado. Caiu do lado de fora do muro, em cima de um canteiro de flores, que lhe amorteceram a queda. Sentiu a dor que a queda tinha provocado, apesar de ter sido amortecida, mas logo de seguida estava a levantar-se e a correr.

Encontrou duas velhotas a passear na rua e pediu-lhes rapidamente informações para chegar ao centro comercial. Depois, partiu novamente a correr. Tinha-se esquecido de trazer dinheiro consigo, pelo que nem podia apanhar um táxi para chegar ao centro comercial. Correu durante vários minutos, até não poder correr mais. Começou a caminhar o mais rápido que podia, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"_O Ray não pode morrer. Não é justo ele morrer. Não fez nada para merecer isso." pensou Kai. "Não vou deixar que aconteça. Se for necessário, ponho-mo à frente da bala. Se alguém merece morrer, que seja eu."_

Quando já tinha conseguido recuperar o fôlego, Kai começou a correr novamente. Quando chegou ao centro comercial, já tinham passado trinta e cinco minutos desde que saíra do colégio.

"_Tenho de me apressar. Onde ficará a livraria?" perguntou-se Kai._

O centro comercial era enorme, com quatro pisos cheios de lojas. Kai perguntou a algumas pessoas onde ficava a livraria e obteve várias respostas. Havia mais do que uma livraria no centro comercial.

"_Oh não. Como é que vou saber qual é?" perguntou-se, Kai, desesperado. "Há pelo menos quatro livrarias em pisos diferentes e não tenho tempo para ir a todas."_

Kai aproximou-se de um mapa que mostrava as lojas do centro comercial. Havia uma livraria naquele piso. Correu para lá. Não era muito grande e viu que Ray não estava lá. Olhou para o seu relógio. Tinham passado agora quarenta minutos desde que saíra do colégio. Se Ray não tinha entrado naquela livraria, era porque não era a livraria correcta. Kai regressou ao mapa do centro comercial.

"No segundo piso há outra livraria. E no terceiro e outra no quarto. Ah!" exclamou Kai, olhando para o nome da livraria do quarto piso. "Livraria Pétala de Rosa? Tem de ser esta!"

No momento seguinte, Kai estava a correr para as escadas rolantes. No elevador havia imensas pessoas à espera e demoraria muito mais tempo a chegar ao quarto piso. Ao chegar às escadas rolantes, Kai começou a subi-las rapidamente, mais depressa que os degraus da própria escada. Empurrou algumas pessoas e chegou ao segundo piso. De seguida subiu mais outras escadas até ao terceiro piso e depois avançou para as escadas rolantes para o quarto piso. Uma mulher gorda não o queria deixar passar, mas Kai empurrou-a para o lado e subiu rapidamente as escadas.

Olhou rapidamente para o relógio. Restavam apenas dois minutos. Correu para a livraria. Tinha memorizado a sua posição, que vira no mapa no primeiro piso.

"Tenho de chegar lá! Mais depressa!" exclamou Kai.

Kai empurrou um casal de namorados que lhe estava a barrar o caminho e avançou rapidamente, ignorando os protestos do casal. Avistou a livraria e nesse momento viu Ray, Tyson e Max a saírem de lá, a sorrirem e a conversar. Olhando mais para o lado, Kai viu um homem a sair da loja ao lado. De seguida, foi disparado um tiro para dentro da loja. Kai arregalou os olhos, enquanto Ray, Tyson e Max paravam de conversar, assustados.

O homem que empunhava a pistola preparou-se para fugir, mas continuava a empunhar a arma. Kai continuava a correr. O assaltante estava demasiado longe de si. Tinha de salvar Ray. Saltou e no momento seguinte embateu contra Ray, Max e Tyson. Todos caíram no chão, no preciso momento em que o assaltante disparou uma outra bala, que passou por cima deles e acertou numa parede. De seguida o assaltante fugiu, enquanto alguns seguranças do centro comercial o perseguiam.

Kai levantou-se e ajudou Ray a fazer o mesmo. Max e Tyson levantaram-se também, estando ambos bastante pálidos. Kai abraçou Ray e de seguida beijou-o, sem se importar com quem quer que estivesse a olhar para eles.

"Kai, ainda bem que estás aqui." disse Ray. "Como é que saíste do colégio?"

"Não importa. Estás bem, não estás? Não te feriste?"

"Estou bem." respondeu Ray.

"Kai, tu salvaste o Ray." disse Max, olhando para a bala cravada na parede. "Pela direcção da bala, ela teria acertado em cheio no Ray."

"Bolas, o Ray podia ter ficado muito ferido… ou até morrido." disse Tyson, ainda bastante pálido. "Salvaste-o, Kai."

"Mas como é que sabias que estaríamos aqui? E como é que pudeste prever o que ia acontecer?" perguntou Max.

"Eu… não previ. Vim ter com vocês, percorri as livrarias e por acaso vi o homem com a arma e… senti o que devia fazer." disse Kai.

Não queria admitir a Max e Tyson o que tinha realmente acontecido, pois poderiam pensar que estava louco. De qualquer maneira, a última parte não era mentira, pois ao ver que não podia parar o assaltante, sentira que tinha de desviar Ray da bala, pelo que tinha saltado para cima dele e dos outros, fazendo-os cair ao chão e assim a bala não tinha acertado em nenhum deles.

Pouco depois, os quatro saíram do centro comercial e apanharam um táxi até ao colégio. Ray e Max conseguiram distrair o segurança, fazendo com que Kai entrasse no colégio sem ser visto e sem apanhar nenhuma reprimenda por ter saído sem autorização. Quando Kai e Ray regressaram ao seu quarto, Ray estava bastante grato.

"Salvaste-me, Kai." disse Ray. "Se não fosses tu, podia ter-me acontecido algo muito mau."

"Eu… não te podia perder. Ray, tenho de te contar uma coisa, mas tens de me prometer que não vais achar que eu estou louco." pediu Kai.

Ray acenou afirmativamente e Kai contou-lhe o sonho que tivera com os seus pais e o seu irmão, o aviso que lhe tinham feito e o que tinha feito para chegar ao centro comercial e conseguir chegar à livraria. Ray parecia pensativo.

"Estou a perceber." disse ele.

"Achas que estou louco, não é?"

"Claro que não, Kai." disse Ray. "Tu salvaste-me a vida. Não acredito que o teu sonho tenha sido um sonho normal ou uma alucinação. Acho que viste realmente a tua família e eles avisaram-te. Aconteceu tudo como eles te tinham dito, excepto que tu me salvaste e eu não morri. Eu acredito que os nossos entes queridos estão sempre connosco. Os teus pais e o teu irmão estão a olhar por ti, com toda a certeza."

Kai sentiu-se aliviado por Ray acreditar nele. Ray aproximou-se e beijou-o.

"Kai, estou-te muito grato. Se não fosses tu, agora estaria morto. Percebes o que isto significa?"

"Claro que percebo. Eu não te queria perder, Ray. Não quero. Não vou deixar que te aconteça nada de mal." respondeu Kai.

"Penso que com isto, podes estar mais descansado. Não és um assassino, Kai e sim um herói. Salvaste-me a vida."

"E os meus pais não me estavam a culpar…" disse Kai. "Eu… vou conseguir seguir em frente agora, Ray, tenho a certeza."

Ray sorriu-lhe.

"Ainda bem. Ah, ia-me esquecendo. Comprei-te um livro muito interessante. Está ali no saco."

"Deixa isso. Agora não quero saber do livro. Só te quero a ti." disse Kai, beijando o namorado de seguida.

**Seguir em Frente**

Os dias foram-se passando rapidamente. Kai estava agora muito mais confiante que dantes. As suas notas tinham aumentado, sorria mais e tinha decidido fazer parte da equipa de futebol da escola. O seu namoro com Ray não podia estar melhor.

"Recebi uma carta do meu avô." disse Kai, mostrando uma folha de papel a Ray. "Ele vem cá visitar-me."

"Isso é óptimo, Kai. Se ele te quer ver, é porque não está tão zangado como dantes." disse Ray. "De certeza que agora se vão entender."

"Espero que sim. Ele escreveu que sente a minha falta. É um bom sinal."

"Mas ele pôs-te aqui para te castigar… e se ele agora te quiser levar daqui?" perguntou Ray.

Kai aproximou-se e abraçou-o.

"Não. Eu quero ficar aqui. Não te vou deixar, nem que seja para voltar para o meu país e para a minha casa. Só saio daqui quando concluirmos os estudos." disse Kai.

"E depois?"

"E depois arranjamos emprego e vamos viver juntos."

"Hum… parece-me que já tens tudo planeado." disse Ray, sorrindo.

"Com certeza. Agora, estou a pensar no futuro." disse Kai. "Ao teu lado."

Ray acenou afirmativamente, sendo beijado de seguida. Nenhum deles podia realmente prever o que iria acontecer no futuro, mas estavam ambos empenhados em construir um futuro ao lado um do outro.


End file.
